


Why Do You Keep Asking Me

by ShipThatLadies



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby Malor he's the worst, Hanschen Melitta and Thea are siblings, M/M, everyone wants Ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "seriously if one more FUckIN person comes to me to ask for permission to ask you out I’ll-I’ll- KISS YOU IN FRONT OF THEM" on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Keep Asking Me

The first time it happened, Hanschen had been sitting on his bed reading when there was a knock at his door. 

“Come in!” He called and soon after his door opened to reveal his sister. “Yes Melitta?”

“I just wanted to ask you something, you don't have to say yes, I just wanted to know.” Melitta had spoken shyly as she sat down on the end of Hanschen's bed. 

“Yes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay but also please don't get mad at me if the answer is no, I just-” 

“Melitta, please, what is it?” Hanschen interrupted. 

“I, well, I kind of want to ask Ernst out.” Melitta mumbled before continuing louder and much faster. “I just, he's so nice whenever he's around and he's so sweet and cute and I know he's your best friend but I really like him-”

“Wait, wait, wait, slow down! What?” Hanschen asked. 

“I want to date Ernst.” Melitta had stated louder, screwing her eyes shut like she was preparing for her brother to yell at her. 

“Okay?” Hanschen stated in confusion. 

“You're not mad at me?” Melitta asked with possibly even more confusion than Hanschen. 

“Uh no?” 

“But like” Melitta looked like she was going to say something before she settled on “he's your best friend!” 

“Yes and so I know he won't hurt you.” Hanschen answered. “And you're my sister so I know you're not going to hurt him. Though if you do hurt him I will have to kill you. And if he hurts you I will kill him. So don't hurt each other otherwise I'm going to end up with a dead best friend and a dead sister and that's just fun for no one.” 

Melitta smiled a little at her brother's dramatics before smiling directly at Hanschen. “Thank you Hansi.” 

And with that Melitta had left and Hanschen had gone back to his book, only half wondering what Melitta was going to say before she changed her words. 

 

Two days later Melitta had walked up to Ernst and Hanschen, red faced and had stuttered out “Hey Ernst, I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you'd like to go the movies with me on Friday night? Like um, as a date?” 

Ernst's eyes had flickered to Hanschen for a second before looking back at Melitta and gently saying “Oh, Melitta, that's very sweet but I'm gay.” Ernst had then leaned closer to Melitta and said quieter, with eyes flickering to Hanschen for a brief second, not that Hanschen had noticed that. “And, um, there's kind of someone else.” Melitta's eyes had gone wide but she had nodded in understanding as Ernst pulled away again and added “I'm very sorry.” 

“Oh no, it's okay Ernst.” Melitta had blushed and started leaving, only briefly pausing for a second to add a quick “And, um, good luck.” 

Once Melitta was gone, Hanschen had turned to Ernst was a smirk and asked “There's someone else?” 

“No.” Ernst had lied. “I just thought it might make it easier for your sister if she thought there was.”

Hanschen had nodded in understanding while being thankful that Ernst had done his best to not hurt his sister, although he wasn't going to voice that.

 

The second time it had happened Hanschen had been sitting on the bleachers at lunch when Otto had awkwardly sat down next to him. 

“What do you want Otto?” Hanschen sighed but continued to stare ahead at the field. 

“Well, um, you see,” Otto stuttered out. “okay so I'm not gay or anything” Hanschen rolled his eyes. “but I kind of want to kiss Ernst and I thought I should ask your permission first.” 

Hanschen turned to face him and raised a perfect eyebrow. “No one who's “not gay or anything” is going to kiss Ernst. Accept you like boys and kiss Ernst or keep denying it and not kiss Ernst.” 

Otto nodded solemnly. “So I can't kiss Ernst then?” 

“Unless you admit you like boys.” Hanschen shrugged. 

“But I'm not gay or anything.” Otto frowned. 

“Then you're not kissing Ernst. Ernst deserves better than straight boys. He also deserves better than “straight” boys.” Hanschen replied. 

“Fine.” Otto huffed out and walked off. 

 

Hanschen had definitely not expected that two weeks later Otto would walk up to him and declare “I'm gay!” and then turn and try to kiss Ernst. Ernst had just laughed awkwardly and pushed Otto away before he could kiss him. 

“That's nice Otto” Ernst had giggled “but you might want to find someone else to kiss because well, _you know_.” 

Otto had stared at Ernst's blushing face for a moment before realizing what Ernst was referring to. His eyes had flickered to Hanschen for a second before he nodded and left. 

“Otto knows why he shouldn't kiss you?” Hanschen had asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Everyone knows why they shouldn't kiss me.” Ernst had laughed but stared at the ground, face red. 

Hanschen had just shrugged and moved on. 

 

The third time it had happened, Hanschen was once again on his bed but this time there was no knock on his door, rather just his door flying open to reveal a bored looking Thea. 

“Ah, my dear darling sister, what has brought you here today?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“I want to date Ernst.” Thea stated. 

Hanschen barely held back on bursting out laughing. “Oh sweetie, Ernst is much too gay for you, trust me, just ask our sister about it. Try Melchior maybe. Actually don't, Moritz might kill you.” 

“Please, I could easily defeat Moritz in a battle.” Thea had shrugged and left. 

It was only after Thea left Hanschen started to question why people kept asking _Hanschen_ for permission to make moves on _Ernst. _Really they should of just been asking Ernst himself but Hanschen decided it was for the best not to dwell on it.__

__

__The fourth time it happened it had been in the hallway at school between classes. Moritz had stopped Hanschen in the middle of the hall with an awkward “Oh, hey, Hanschen!”_ _

__“What is it Moritz?” Hanschen asked in annoyance._ _

__“I was just wondering, well, um, maybe, actually this isn't a good idea, but it might be, but you might kill me-”_ _

__“Moritz shut up.” Hanschen snapped. Moritz quickly snapped his mouth shut. “What is it?”_ _

__“I, um, can I date Ernst?” Moritz asked._ _

__Hanschen raised an eyebrow. “Why are you asking _me_ if you can date _Ernst?_ ” _ _

__Moritz look caught off guard at that, not that catching Moritz off guard was hard. “Um!”_ _

__“Um what?” Hanschen deadpanned._ _

__“Because, you well, um, you obviously, he probably also- urgh, I've got to go!”_ _

__And with that Moritz was taking off down the hallway, blushing bright red and Hanschen was still left with no answers._ _

__

__The fifth time it happened, _Bobby Maler_ walked straight up to Hanschen in the cafeteria with his stupid smirk and spoke. _ _

__“Hanschen, what a pleasure to see you!” Bobby smirked lazily and Hanschen already wanted to punch the boy in front of him. “I'd like to ask Ernst out on a date, your opinion?”_ _

__“Not like you to ask for anyone else's opinion Bobby.” Hanschen growled. “More like you to just take without regard to anyone else.”_ _

__“I'm not hearing a no!” Bobby hummed happily._ _

__“Fuck you Bobby, no you can't date Ernst, fuck off.” Hanschen growled, pretending he wasn't thinking about that times Bobby and him had ended up behind the bleachers before Bobby had dropped him like a burning log without so much as a single word or the times Bobby had tried to get his tongue into Melchior's throat right in front of Moritz, Thea and Melitta, knowing full well how the three felt about Melchior._ _

__“Hm. Fine.” Bobby shrugged and walked off._ _

__Once Bobby was gone, Hanschen had deflated slightly and started to obsess over why even goddamn Bobby Maler, who had no regard for anyone, would ask his permission to date Ernst. Bobby asked for no one's permission for anything, why would he ask Hanschen for permission to date Ernst? Usually Bobby would just take what he wanted. He took Hanschen and then dropped Hanschen without regards to Hanschen's feelings, although many would attest to the idea that Hanschen did not have feelings, he took Melchior without regard to Moritz, Thea or Melitta's feelings, he took Otto only minutes after Otto had come out and then dropped him almost as quickly as he'd dropped Hanschen. Bobby did not care about anyone so why the hell would he ask Hanschen for permission to date Ernst? Honestly, why did anyone ask for Hanschen's opinion in the first place!_ _

__

__Later all this ended up getting said to Ernst himself as they walked the halls of school the next day._ _

__“I mean, even god damn Bobby Maler asked _me_ if he could date _you._ ” Hanschen almost yelled. “Why does everyone keep asking me! They should be asking you not me!” _ _

__Ernst just shrugged and stared at the ground blushing so Hanschen continued._ _

__“I mean, I swear if it one more person asks-”_ _

__Hanschen was cut off by a taping on his back and he turned around to see Georg._ _

__“Hey Hanschen, I was wondering if Ernst and I-”_ _

__Georg got cut off as Hanschen scowled what was possibly the world's largest scowl at Georg and spun Ernst around, cupped Ernst's head and pressed their lips firmly together._ _

__“ _Stop asking me if you can date Ernst._ ” Hanschen growled as he pulled away from Ernst. _ _

__“Oh my god, dude, I was just going to ask if I could study with Ernst this afternoon, I know you two usually study together most afternoons, Jesus Christ.” Georg snickered as he shoved past them and continued down the hall snickering._ _

__As George left Hanschen glanced around to see everyone staring at them._ _

__“Um, Ernst, why is everybody staring at us?” Hanschen asked Ernst._ _

__“Hansi, everyone thinks you're in love with me, that's why they keep asking and uh, _kissing me_ probably didn't help.” Ernst mumbled out, blushing from the kiss or from just saying those words out loud Hanschen wasn't sure. _ _

__“Oh. Well that sure does explain it.” Hanschen nodded, drooping a little bit._ _

__“Also Hanschen?” Ernst asked._ _

__“Yes?” Hanschen answered._ _

__“Are you going to take your hands off my face now?”_ _

__Hanschen paused thoughtfully for a moment. “What if I don't want to take my hands off your face?”_ _

__“Then I'd be confused Hansi.” Ernst frowned. “Why would you want to keep your hands on my face?”_ _

__“Because, what if I want to kiss you again?” Hanschen asked, frowning at his own words._ _

__Ernst pulled away, making Hanschen drop his hands. “Then I'd tell you not to make fun of me Hanschen.”_ _

__Hanschen stared at Ernst for a second in confusion. How would that be making fun of him? Unless- oh. “Ernst, do you love me?”_ _

__Ernst rolled his eyes but blushed none the less. “Of course I do Hanschen, everyone knows that, I honestly thought you knew too.”_ _

__“I didn't know that.” Hanschen murmured as he moved closer to Ernst._ _

__“Oh.” Ernst breathed out, the two now close enough that Hanschen could feel Ernst's breath on his lips._ _

__“Ernst, I think they may have been right.” Hanschen murmured._ _

__“That's okay.” Ernst breathed out. “More than okay really.”_ _

__Hanschen just smirked and pressed forward to capture Ernst's lips again._ _

__“About fucking time Rilow.” Melchior snarked from where he leaned against Moritz's locker as the two broke apart._ _

__“Speak for yourself Gabor.” Hanschen snarked back. Melchior just flipped him off and went back to waiting for Moritz._ _

__Nobody asked Hanschen if they could date Ernst after that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
